This application is not related to any pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
In general, the invention relates generally to the field of golf practice devices and in particular to those devices equipped with swing deviation indicators to visually display deviations from a desired path of golf club head travel.
Golf practice devices of the general type are not new. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,109, 3,107,920 and 3,113,780. In all instances of these devices, however, a great impact force exerted on knockdown pegs by a golf club swung without restraint has made it extremely difficult to prevent uprooting of the pegs and to insure a reasonably long useful life for the device.
The art enhancing teachings of the instant invention discuss, disclose and claim swing deviation indicators which are reliably rotated on a pivot means to visually indicate an improper swing and are resilient enough to withstand repeated club head impact. The instant invention""s swing deviation indicators allow rapid return to an original swing monitoring position by avoiding the deficiencies of prior art teachings in which upright indicator are struck in an attempt to visually indicate a desired golf club swing path. The instant invention improves upon the art by providing the requisite degree of accuracy in terms of golf swing direction while further avoiding the deficiencies of the prior art wherein vertically oriented knockdown pegs have been utilized and found extremely difficult to uproot and reposition.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.
A golfing aid comprising a guide structure in the form of a base member with a plurality of swing deviation indicators pivotally mounted thereon with the indicators positioned on opposite sides of a desired area defining an intended club head swing path, the deviation indicators each yieldably mounted in a manner to allow responding rotation upon being struck by a club head deviating from said intended club head swing path.